


Simon Says

by dustdaughter, JayWrites, USS_Ichabbie



Category: Actor RPF, American Actor RPF
Genre: Multi, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, sexy fun times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-20
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:46:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2329091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustdaughter/pseuds/dustdaughter, https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayWrites/pseuds/JayWrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/USS_Ichabbie/pseuds/USS_Ichabbie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Latavia Walters meets Anthony Mackie and Chris Evans backstage after an awards show and they hit it off. Really well. Soon they find themselves in an interesting situation.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Simon Says

**Author's Note:**

> Just some good ol' fashioned smut. Enjoy!

Going to the Independent Spirit Awards was nothing new for Anthony and Chris. This was the first time they had a movie up for Best Picture, though. That made this year special. And they were presenting the award for Best Original Screenplay which gave them a chance to plug Playing It Cool, even though they both hated the new studio-given name.

Chris fumbled with a few index cards while Anthony chatted with crew members. He shook his head, marveling anew at the shorter man's boundless energy and gregariousness. Even on his best days, Chris could never match Anthony's outgoing personality. He went back to his index cards and started muttering the lines under his breath.

A brown hand closed over the cards, finally snatching them from Chris' hands. He looked up to see Anthony giving him a gap-toothed smile. "Dude, you're not on set anymore. No one expects this to go perfectly. In fact, they're probably hoping we'll be drunk enough to drop an F-bomb on stage." That got a wry chuckle out of Chris.

A PA called their names. "We need you now."

Anthony threw the cards behind his back. "C'mon, Evans," he said stiffly mocking the PA's voice. "Just follow my lead."

They reached the curtain just as the host began to announce them. "And now to present the award for Best Original Screenplay, please welcome the leads of Voltage Pictures' Playing It Cool, Chris Evans and Anthony Mackie!"

The men strutted to the podium. Of course Anthony started talking first.

"Why am I always billed second, Evans? I had more lines in the movie than you did. I counted."

Chris gave him a weird look behind his glasses. That wasn't on the cards, Mackie, is what the look said. Anthony just winked at his friend.

"Uh, I don't know maybe they do it differently at the Independent Spirit Awards. Maybe they bill folks based on height."

Anthony's eyes widened and he showed the audience his fake outrage. "Low blow, Evans. Just read the nominees, man."

Chris did as instructed. He was pretty proud of himself. He only stumbled over one name, Latavia Walters, for One Size Fits All.

Of course Latavia (not Latvia) won the award. Because why spare him any embarrassment, right?

Chris felt even more of an ass when he saw the winner approach the stage. Latavia Walters was a curvy Black woman with big curly hair and a round welcoming face. Anthony called women shaped like her 'thick' or even 'fluffy'. All Chris knew was that she looked soft. She looked like she'd be a lot of fun to hold. He gulped as she walked to the podium and shook first Mackie's hand then his own. Ms. Walters had a set of full lips Chris could imagine kissing for hours.

Chris damn near fell in love when he heard her make her acceptance speech. Latavia had a soft, mellifluous voice that soothed his nervousness. He turned to Anthony and saw his friend was just as enchanted as he was. Latavia thanked the cast and crew, her agent—the usual suspects. But she also mentioned the writers that came before her who never got this kind of recognition but deserved it nonetheless. "Damn," Anthony whispered to Chris. "Brains, beauty, talent. She's got it all."

Chris nodded. "Yes. Yes she does."

Just then, Latavia finished her speech. Anthony placed his hand on the small of her back and guided her off the stage. Then he extended his hand to her. “That was a great speech, Latavia, right?”

She handed her award to the awaiting PA before shaking his hand. “Right. La-TAY-via,” she made sure to pronounce her name slowly for Chris. He blushed and apologized. “It’s okay. I’ve been called worse. Believe me,” she joked.

“I’m sorry. I haven’t run into many Latavia’s in Boston or L.A., unfortunately. Congratulations, by the way.”  Chris shook her hand. “The Press Room’s this way. Couple thousand annoying questions then you’re off to the after-party.”

Latavia nodded and smiled. “Thanks, guys. Maybe I’ll see you later.”

“Oh, for sure,” Anthony said.

An hour later, Latavia was at her second in a long string of after-parties at which she was supposed to “be seen” mingling with B-List celebrities. The independent scene just wasn’t what it used to be. She blamed Joseph Gordon-Levitt for leaving the indies for blockbuster Nolan films and that dreadful Sin City sequel. Hmm, maybe he’d come back after that flop. She scanned the room in hopes of seeing him.

Her eyes landed on her two awards presenters instead. They were leaning against the bar with drinks in their hands as if they’d been there for a minute. How had she missed them? She shrugged and walked their way.

“Well, if it isn’t the Best Original Screenwriter herself,” Anthony gave her a fake salute.

“Hi, boys!”

“Boys?” Anthony gave Chris a funny look. “I assure you we’re all man, Ms. Walters.” He added with a wink.

She laughed. “I’m sure you are, Anthony. So, are you guys as bored here as I am?”

“Well, I didn’t want to be the one to say it,” Anthony said before taking another sip of his drink. “I would rather be back at the hotel watching Game of Thrones reruns, honestly.”

“Fucking same,” Chris chimed in.

Latavia shrugged her shoulders. “Okay. I’m game if you guys are.”

Chris nearly choked on his beer. “W-what?”

She turned to Anthony. “Didn’t you just invite us back to your place to watch Khaleesi and ‘nem? I’m down if you are.”

Anthony exchanged a look with Chris. He turned his attention back to Latavia and shook his head. “Nah. I’m not touching this one. I know too many guys that got caught up on some miscommunication. You need to make yourself plain, Shorty. What are you saying?”

Latavia leaned in and said, “I didn’t stutter, Anthony. Let’s leave this boring ass place and go hang out.”

Anthony looked at her lips and licked his. “Shit. Sounds good to me.” He turned to Chris and shrugged. “You coming, man, or nah?

Chris rubbed the back of his neck as his eyes ran down Latavia’s shapely frame. “Yeah, man. I think I am.”

\---------

Chris raided the fridge for drinks while Anthony and Latavia sat on the couch laughing loudly at the movie that was playing on the hotel TV. They had decided to watch the first _House_ _Party_ instead of the graveness of Game of Thrones. “It hasn’t been the same since they killed Joffrey anyway,” Latavia she had said.

Latavia started wiggling in her seat and finally jumped up and danced along with Sydney and Sharane. She could only do so much in her dress, though, so she flopped back on the couch and threw back the last of her glass of wine. “Oh my God, I can’t believe I still remember that choreography.”

Anthony gave her a huge gap-toothed grin. “I’m glad you do. That was fun to watch.”

Latavia turned to Anthony. “You wanna dance?”

“With you? Sure!” He got up from the couch and took her hand.

They tried to do the moves they saw onscreen but her blue Givenchy gown just wasn’t conducive to doing the Kid ‘n’ Play dance. They fell back on the couch in a fit of laughter while Chris took a seat and applauded.

“Whoo! Let’s find a movie that’s less aerobic.” Latavia took the fresh drink Chris offered her and downed half of it in one gulp.

Anthony threw Chris the remote. “You find the next movie, Evans.”

Chris found a low-budget, wannabe Pacific Rim ripoff next. They settled in and gave a critique that would make MST3K proud.

“That was a very stupid movie.” Latavia said as the end credits rolled. She was feeling the floor for her shoes and grabbed Chris’ leg accidentally. “Sorry.”

“You're welcome to touch to me anytime,” he said. Where’d that come from, he asked himself? Mackie must be rubbing off on me. “And as for the movie, you chose it,” Chris said laughing.

“I did. I did. A friend of mine worked on the script. She’s a script doctor.”

“So it was even worse than this? Hard to imagine.” Chris sipped his beer and felt her eyes on him as he did so.

“Yeah, sometimes you can’t make sunshine out of shit.” She shrugged and slipped her shoes back on. The one night she broke her ‘allergic to heels’ policy had worked out for her.

Anthony’s arm was draped across the back of the couch. “So...what should we do now?”

‘Well, gentleman, and Anthony, I had a lovely evening. Thanks for everything.”

“Wait a minute, that’s it? That’s the end?”

“Well, yeah. We ditched that boring after-party, watched some movies, and had some fun. Now it’s time for me to get in my carriage before it turns into a pumpkin.”

“What if I told you it’s nowhere near midnight, princess?”

“Anthony, it’s three thirty-seven. What are you saying?” Chris shut up when he saw the look his friend shot him.

Latavia raised an eyebrow at him. “What do you have in mind?”

Anthony smirked. “Well, now…That’s a loaded question, Latavia. Maybe we can play a game?”

“What type of game?” Chris and Latavia asked simultaneously.

“It’s called ‘Simon Says.’ You remember that one, right?”

“Of course,” Chris said.

“Well, it’s basically the same except,” Anthony smirked, “we do what you tell us to. No questions asked.”

“ _I_ get to be Simon?” Latavia asked smiling while she pondered the idea over. “And here I thought you were just gonna try to get me out of this dress.”

“The night’s still young, princess. Anything could happen. Especially if you trust us first.” Anthony looked to Chris to help him out.

“C’mon, Latavia. Let’s have some fun. I’m not ready to call it a night just yet.”

She looked at the two men eagerly awaiting her answer. When would ever get the chance to spend time with two guys this fun, this handsome or this talented? The answer was never. “Okay. But no videos or nude pics. I’m paranoid about that.”

‘Yes ma’am,” they said in unison.

“Ooh, I like that. So respectful.” She placed her hands on her hips. She gave both a once over. Where to start? “First. Simon says ‘Stand up.’” The men did as she told. “Now...Simon says...’Remove your shirts. Slowly.’” Latavia wanted to savor every moment of this. She could hardly wait to touch them.

Chris grabbed his Henley and pulled it over his broad shoulders. Anthony began unbuttoning his shirt, looking Latavia in the eyes as he did so.

Latavia pressed her lips together to stifle a needy sound from escaping them. If she was going to do this, she was going to do it right. For her, that meant pretending these men were hers, if only for tonight. She stepped toward them and wrapped her arms around them.

"What about the game?" Chris asked.

"We'll get back to it in a minute," Latavia said running a hand over his face and down his neck to rest on his shoulder. "I just...I need to feel you right now." She trailed kisses from Anthony's cheek down his neck. "Damn, you're fine," she murmured against his brown skin.

Anthony closed his eyes and savored the appreciation and the way her lips felt. Most days, women in Hollywood ignored him in favor of his blonde, blue-eyed friend and co-star. It felt so good to have someone appreciate his looks, especially when she was built like the women back home in New Orleans. He pressed his lips to her temple and whispered, "Thank you."

“You're welcome. Now. Simon says, ‘Remove your pants.’”

Anthony licked his lips as he unbuckled his belt and removed it. Then he worked on the button of his pants. Chris had not taken his time as Anthony did. He was pantsless so fast that Latavia frowned.

“No need to rush, Evans. We got all night. Now. Simon says, ‘Take off your boxers.” She smirked as she watched them remove their final piece of clothing. “My my…,” she said while admiring them. Latavia couldn't resist winding an arm around each man's back and squeezing their cheeks. She was an ass-woman and Chris and Anthony had more than enough to make her happy. She drank in their gruff sounds as she palmed their taut asses. Finally, she stepped back, laughing and shaking her head. She could've spent the rest of the night just feeling on those fine behinds.

She beckoned them to come forward with her index finger. “Now Simon says, ‘undress me’. And make sure to kiss every piece of flesh you see.”

The men strutted towards her. “Brace yourself, Evans. You’re in for a treat.” Anthony nodded at Latavia.

They slowly slid the straps of her gown off her shoulders and pressed their lips to her deep, warm brown skin. She moaned whenever their lips landed on her body. They murmured appreciatively, making her giggle. The gown slid down her frame leaving nothing but a pair of stockings and suspenders on her body.

“Oh my god,” Chris groaned. “Jesus, you’re gorgeous.”

She smiled at the compliment. “C’mere,” she said, her voice seductive yet playful. When Chris leaned into her she grabbed the back of his head and kissed him. He ran his hands up her body and moaned into her mouth, loving the way her full breasts pressed against his hard chest. She pulled away and looked at Anthony. “You next.”

Anthony grabbed both sides of her face and placed a soft kiss on her lips. She melted into it and he stuck his tongue in her mouth. She moaned at the taste of him.

“Goddamn, I love thick women,” he said after they pulled from the kiss.

“I’m beyond thick and you know it, Mackie.” She stepped away appreciating the affirmation.

She put her hands behind their heads. “Now you two kiss.”

The men jerked back in surprise. “You want us to what now,” Evans asked.

Latavia rolled her eyes. “Simon says ‘Kiss or I leave.’”

“What’s one kiss between friends?” Anthony shrugged and grabbed the back of Chris’ neck. He pressed his lips against Chris’. Chris’ hand came up to the back of Anthony’s head and he pulled him closer. Anthony stuck his tongue in his friend mouth and Latavia heard them both moan at the feeling.

She fanned herself. “Whoo, damn! That was hot.” She looked down at their bodies. They were both hard. “Apparently I wasn’t the only one that enjoyed that. Now who wants to help me get out of these stockings?”

“What happened to the game?” That was Chris. Of course he’d be a stickler for the rules. He was probably the worst guy to play Monopoly with.

Anthony nudged Chris in the ribs with his elbow. “Really, Evans? We’re naked and we got an almost-naked woman in front of us. Who gives a damn about a game right now?”

Chris thought about it for a second. “When you’re right, you’re right, Mackie. Shall we?”

They each took a stocking, undid the bracings and rolled it down while kissing at her thighs. Anthony brought his hands to the bands of her underwear. He looked up at her waiting for her command. She nodded her head and he nimbly pulled them off. He placed a soft kiss on the folds of her pussy causing her head to tilt back as she moaned. Chris rose to kiss her neck and walk behind her, helping her keep her balance while Anthony pleasured her. He'd been right—she felt so good to hold. He pressed his erection against her ass while he unhooked her bra.

He tossed it aside and immediately began kneading her breasts with one hand. She brought her hand up to this hair and continued to moan. Meanwhile, Anthony rubbed his fingers against her soaking pussy before slowly sticking a finger in. He pulled it back out and sucked on it. “Hmm….Chris she’s delicious.”

“I bet,” Chris breathed against her neck. “Let me taste.” They quickly switched places. Chris licked at her clit while Anthony nibbled her neck. “Mmm...You are so right, Anthony.”

“Get on your knees,” Anthony whispered in Latavia’s ear. Now it was her time to follow instructions.

She did as she was told. She licked her lips while looking up at both of them. They were gorgeous. With their well built frames. They stood smiling over her. They looked as if they weren’t sure where to begin so she helped them. She grabbed Chris’ cock and licked the tip causing him to shudder. She ran her tongue down one side of his shaft and back up the other side. She stroked him with one hand while bobbing her head on his cock.

Anthony stroked himself while watching them. He grabbed Chris’ face and kissed him again before walking behind Latavia. He slapped her on her ass--not hard enough to hurt but firm enough to catch her attention. He rubbed his palm against her soaking pussy. He slipped a finger inside her and pumped furiously causing her to moan against Chris’ cock. Chris threw his head back in pleasure. He gently put his hand on the back of Latavia’s head and watched as she took in more of his length into her mouth.

Latavia took her mouth off Chris for a second to catch her breath. “Anthony, put on a condom, baby, while I take care of Chris.”

“Yes, ma’am.” He slipped a packet from his pants pocket and slid it on. Then he crouched behind Latavia and gripped her hips.

“We’ll go slow,” he said, easing into her. She felt like heaven. “At first.” He pushed himself deep inside her. He dug his nails into her as he thrust into her hard and steady. “Fuck!” He watched as her round ass bounced with each stroke he delivered her.

They stayed this way for several moments, each man working Latavia from both ends. “I’m about to come,” Chris said slowing his thrust. He pulled out of her mouth. “Is it okay?”

“Yeah, baby. Let it all go.” He grinned before entering her mouth again. He stroked into her once, twice and again before finally succumbing to his orgasm. His cock twitched in her mouth as he coated the back of her throat with his seed. Chris slowly pulled out of her. She licked the last of his come off the tip. Chris’ breath hitched at the feeling.

Anthony redoubled his efforts now that his friend had finished. He wrapped one arm around Latavia's belly to find her stiff, sensitive clit and rubbed it while he worked his length inside. Latavia moaned nearly losing her balance at the sensation. “Sh-shit!” She cried out as her climax hit, her muscles spasming riotously around Anthony, pulling his orgasm from him.

Anthony held Latavia against his chest while he recovered. Chris had long ago slumped into a nearby recliner to watch the two of them. Anthony whispered sweet encouragements in her ear while she recovered. Slowly, they disconnected from each other and Anthony stumbled into the bathroom to dispose of the condom.

“Just let me clean up and I’ll leave,” Latavia said still slightly dazed from the evening activities.

Chris took her hand. “No. Clean up and let’s go to sleep. We’ll need our rest for Round Two.”


End file.
